Choice Of Three
by jack-adam
Summary: The ultimate choice of Hermione Granger. The choice of three men sexy Draco Malfoy, earnest Ron Weasley or lovesick Harry Potter. Please read and review.


Hermione has come to that point where she is forced to choose between three men; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or Draco Malfoy. Taken place in their last year of Hogwarts. Not following the plot that followed Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince. Please read and review, no flames if you please.

**WARNING: SEX SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER. READERS TO BE WARNED.**

CHAPTER 1

Two weeks had passed since Hermione agreed to be Ron's girl-friend.

As much as it amused Harry on just how wide a smile Ron could now pull, it still gave him great anguish when he saw the two of them hanging out together happily even with his absence; Ron reading her a book, her helping him with his homework, him trashing her utterly in a game of chess. . .

It was funny, actually. Harry never really minded the two of them dating until that one night when he found out that Ron had taken Hermione's virginity away. A strange boil of anger had surged within him as Ron told him that following night, telling him every possible thing that happened in the ten minutes that it lasted. Harry was too upset and angry at Ron to even tell him to shut up, and simply walked away from him, excusing himself in the most dignified way possible. He did not know why he was so upset in the first place. He liked Hermione as a friend, and nothing else. He liked Ron as a friend, and thankfully to God, nothing else as well.

He guessed it was that one night when he was in Quiddich section in the library, pouring through the many books that were pilled around him. It was at ten in the night when he looked up from his book, and noticed that the entire library was pitch black. " Oh, that's just bloody brilliant." he muttered to himself, pulling out the wand from his pocket, stepping out of the book mountain that surrounded him. " Madam Pince must have missed me." he went on, pushing several books out of the way so he could step out. " She never really liked me in the first place, anyway."

" Ron, are you sure about this. . .?" came a hushed voice and he gulped, disappearing behind the book mountain once again. He peeked through the small hole between ' Cannons versus Serpents 1986, Crucial Save By Jalva Malfoy' and ' Cannons, A Historically Historical History', and his eyes widened as he noticed Ron and Hermione entering the library, locking the door behind him.

" Shh, we don't want to be heart, don't we?" Ron whispered, pressing his lips once hers, and she let out a giggle. It was at that moment when Harry found himself to be extremely stupid from hiding, and was about to emerge and greet them when Ron promptly slammed Hermione onto a nearby table, and started undressing her with such feavour it almost seemed illegal. " In the Name of Umbridge," he muttered under his breath, as he heard the ripping of material on Ron's shirt. It was at that moment when he thought it would be better that he stayed hidden.

Ron flipped Hermione around, kissing her on her back, earning encouraging whimpers and moans from her. It was as Ron ripped off her bra and her breasts spilled out when Harry's eyes widened, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. Hermione had a fantastic body. That was the way it looked from here, anyway. Ron grinned as he inserted a finger into her entrance and she let out a coaxing gasp.

Harry felt his blood boil all of a sudden, for a reason he did not quite know why. Somehow, the mere sight of the two of them making love was just. . .

Disgusting.

" She's too good for Ron." he breathed, before raising his eyebrows, catching himself off guard. " Did I just sound like Draco Malfoy?" he asked himself.

" Oh Jesus, Ron!" Hermione called out as Ron slipped another finger into her, and Harry turned his attention back to the two of them. Somehow, as he watched them, the hatred for Ron just grew stronger and stronger, and all he wanted to do was to grab him by the collar, pull out his heart and beat him to death with it. And yet, like a vouyer, all he could do was to watch them; half in arousement, half in disgust. He did not even know that those two things could mingle together. It was roughly ten minutes later when Hermione came, and Ron removed himself of his trousers.

" Well, I certainly do not want to see that," Harry muttered, turning his back to them. It was at that moment as he ignored the mixed sounds coming from the two of his best friends when he suddenly felt deeply ashamed with himself. He was angry at Ron for shagging his girl-friend. Where was the logic in that? He suddenly pictured himself arriving to Ron's door, three hundred dragons behind him, pointing his wand at Ron. " Ron, you're a bastard." he could almost hear himself yelling. " You're making love to the woman you love."

He sighed and dug his fingers into his ears to drown out the sounds of Ron climaxing, and yet he was glad that the sounds of Hermione's never followed. " She didn't even bother to fake it, mate." he muttered, his lips twitching. Almost straight after that, he slapped himself again.

" God, I'm sounding more and more like Draco Malfoy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Harry, are you okay?"

" I'm fine."

" But you look horrible."

" I'm alright."

" But. . ."

" Hermione, relax, he's fine." Ron said, cutting into Hermione's sentence. The three of them were in the Great Hall for breakfast; Hermione came in looking elated, Ron looking proud and happy, and Harry just looking downright miserable. Harry chewed on the bread in his hand sullenly, and Hermione looked worriedly at Ron. Ron merely shrugged before buttering his toast. Hermione glared at him for a solid five minutes until Ron sighed and looked at Harry. " Hey, mate, want me to butter your toast?"

" No, I'm alright." Harry said sourly.

" Are you sure?" Ron asked, holding up the butter knife, half threateningly, half seemingly like a defensive weapon in case Harry started yelling at him. " How about some jam?"

" Seriously, I'm fine." Harry said irritably, but he was far from it. Throughout the night he kept having oddball dreams, all seemingly to end with Hermione screaming Ron's name, her hands pinned to two chairs behind her, and Ron and Hermione asking stupid questions were not doing him any good. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other before both grinning at Harry with falsely happy smiles.

" How about some milk?" Ron asked.

" Or a little hot chocolate?"

It was at this when Harry broke.

" What the Hell is the matter with the two of you?" he burst out, earning stares from people at opposite tables. " I told you I'm fine!"

The smiles on their faces disappeared.

At the Slytherin table, Malfoy looked up from his cereal.

" I'm sorry." Harry muttered, dropping the bread back on his plate. " I guess I'm just tired. Maybe I should take a short walk."

" Oh, I'll come with you." Ron said, getting to his feet.

" I'm fine." Harry said curtly, forcing a smile at him before leaving the hall, ignoring the surprised looks or the smirks he received from the others and slammed the door behind him. Draco raised his eyebrows, looked at the two confused friends of Harry, before getting up to his feet, grabbing up two slices of already buttered bread. " I'm going for a walk." he muttered, stepping past Crabbe and Goyle. " Alone," he added, as the two of them got to their feet.

As Draco made his way out the room, the two of them looked at each other.

" So does that mean we need to follow him or not?" Crabbe asked dimly.

" Dunno." Goyle muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry threw a pebble into the lake miserably before crossing his arms across his chest. " What the Hell's wrong with me?" he muttered to himself. " Jealous of Ron, not daring to look Hermione in the eye again. . .it almost makes it seem like I'm in love with her." he finished, before blinking, pondering on the thought for a moment before shrugging it off. " No, that's just stupid." he muttered. " I can't be in love with her."

" It sounds like that to me." came a drawl from behind him and he sighed.

" Not now, Malfoy." he said.

To his shock, Draco sat down next to him, holding out a slice of bread in his direction. " Here, have some toast." Draco said. Harry just stared at him.

" Are you freaking serious?" he asked incredulously.

" Yeah." Draco said, the toast now prodding against Harry's cheek. " Take it."

" How do I know if it's poisoned?"

"Oh, right," Draco said sarcastically. " How about I cut the bread in half, eating the yellower side, giving you the other; mine devoid from poison while yours is filled with a killing draught, and after I allow you to die and rot, I will place you in a see-through coffin and soon after allow you to be revived by being kissed by a charming Prince."

Harry just stared at the bread for a moment.

" It was the seven dwarfs who placed her in the coffin, by the way." Harry muttered, taking the bread from Draco, his stomach suddenly giving a hungry rumble.

" Oh, my mistake." Draco said, rolling his eyes, chomping on the one already in his hand.

" So why suddenly want to sit down next to me?" Harry asked, cautious once more. " I thought you hated the me."

" Oh, I do." Draco said. " I just wanted to come offer you a preposition, and then I'm off."

" A preposition?" Harry asked, getting more and more confused by the second.

" Look," he said, tossing the rest of his bread into the lake, looking at Harry with a serious look. " I know you know what Ron and Hermione think you don't know. The thing is, I know too. And since you and I know with Hermione and Ron not knowing, our knowledge will be devoid from others. Unless, you want them to know you know, that is." he added, raising his eyebrows at him.

" What the bloody Hell are you talking about?" Harry snapped.

" I also know about the weasel and the mudblood, you dimwit." Draco said, his lips twitching. " I saw them shagging in the library last night as I was doing prefect duty. Now, I know I might be an ass once in a while, but when I see people shagging, I let them end it, if you know what I mean."

" Then how did you know I was in there?" Harry asked, for once ignoring Draco's insults to his close friends.

" Come on, Potter." Draco said, laughing. " The day after they have sex in a public place for the first time and you suddenly look like shit the next day? You're obviously in love with the mudblood."

" I'm not!" Harry said indignantly.

For once, Draco looked afraid.

" Oh," he said. " You're not in love with. . .the weasel, are you?"

" No I'm not!" Harry said loudly, and Draco laughed.

" You're in love with the mu- - -Hermione," Draco said hesitatedly, and Harry felt his anger ebb away. " Just find it within yourself. I know when someone is in love, whether you believe it or not. That's how I get laid so many times. I only go after the ones who are desperately in love with me."

" How?" Harry asked. " Instinct?"

" Not just that," Draco said slyly, staring right into Harry's eyes and it was at that moment when Hermione's face started to swim through his eyes, past thoughts about her flashing before his eyes. It was at that moment when he realized why Draco and Snape had spent so much time together after lessons last year. He was teaching Draco the one thing he was so powerful at. Reading through minds.

Hermione's laugh, Hermione kissing Ron, Hermione reading a book, Hermione smiling at him shyly, Hermione handing him his birthday present, the dreams he had of her, her moans and whimpers erupting from her throat. . .

" Stop it!" he yelled, and Draco smiled, pulling away. Hermione's face disappeared from his eyes, and there sat Draco once more, the grin on his face growing wider and wider.

" I believe I've proven my point." he said simply.

Harry gulped. Had he been in love with Hermione all this while?

" And what are you planning to do if I am?" he asked.

" Simple." Draco said, almost coyly. " We work together. I hate the fact that the weasel- - -Ron," he said at Harry reproachful look. " and Hermione are together. Come on, she's too beautiful and hot for him. We can work together. We break them up, and you end up with the girl. It's that simple."

" I didn't say I was in love with her." Harry muttered.

" Oh, yes you did." Draco said, smirking at him. " So how about it? Ron remaining the loser he is meant to be, and you get to shag the Hell out of the woman you love."

Harry stayed quiet for a moment before taking a bite out of the bread, shaking his head soon after. " I can't do it." he said, rather angrily now. " Ron's my friend. Hermione's my friend. They're important to me, and I can't let you hurt either one of them."

" You truly are an idiot." Draco said, groaning. " Do you think an expert on women like me would use last resorts like getting Ron injured, or raping Hermione so you would catch us in the act? I'm an expert, Potter. I'll make it as painless as possible. Hermione would fall in love with you, Ron would get his heart broken, but he would end up wishing the two of you the best of luck. I would rather her end up with you than him, anyway."

" Why?" Harry asked.

" Oh, because I'm in love with him and I want him all for myself." Draco said bluntly, and Harry rolled his eyes.

" Sarcastic bitch." he muttered.

" That's me." Draco said, getting to his feet. " Tell me your answer as soon as possible. And trust me," he added, turning his back to Harry. " Things always go the way I want it to."

Harry said nothing, still pondering.

Draco smirked.

" Have a good afternoon, Potter." he muttered, walking off.

Harry looked at the bread in his hand.

He chomped on it haughtily. This might take him some time to think about it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was alone in the library, a book propped up in her hands. For once she did not have Ron tagging along with her, which was a good thing, because usually they would end up having sex or something. Was that the only thing on a man's mind? She asked herself irritably, flipping the page. It was at that moment when Draco entered the library, three books in his hand. She raised her eyebrows at him incredulously.

Draco Malfoy in a library?

Were her eyes deceiving her?

He placed the book on the return counter lazily, and was about to leave when he noticed her, their eyes meeting. She stared back at him resentfully, almost daring him to insult her when he walked over to her, his hands in his pockets. " Hello, Granger." he said. " May I sit down next to you?"

Her eyes were as wide as golfballs.

" Are you freaking serious?" she asked.

" Whoa, deja vu." he muttered, sitting down next to her.

" What?" she asked, confused.

" Nothing." he said, lips twitching.

Silence.

" What are you doing in a library, anyway?"

" Oh, just dropping off books for Crabbe." Draco said relentlessly. " He's really improving in reading, to tell you the truth. Frankly speaking, I won't be surprised if he can get to second grade next year."

She giggled, then pulled herself together. This was Draco Malfoy who was talking to her. He absolutely and definitely was planning something against her. " What are you doing here, anyway?"

" Oh, right." Draco said, snapping his fingers together, seemingly like he just remembered, and yet Hermione had a suspicious feeling that he was just holding it back inside him until she asked him. " I wanted to give you this." he said, pulling a small box of chocolates from his pocket, placing it on the table.

She raised her eyebrows at it before looking at him.

" What's that for?" she asked.

" Just a congratulations gift." Draco said, shrugging. " For you and Ron."

" How do I know if there's poison inside?"

Draco's lips twitched. Her reaction was almost as amusing as Harry's. " Hermione," he said, trying a different approach. " We're in our last year of Hogwarts now. Don't you think we should all grow up at some point?"

She looked at the chocolates suspiciously still.

" You notice I didn't call you a mudblood?"

" I noticed."

" I called Ron by his name too."

" I noticed that too."

He got to his feet, drawing the chair back to its usual position. " I'll see you around the school sometime soon, I guess." he said, smirking at her. " And if you're still suspicious of the chocolates, you could give some to Crabbe and Goyle."

Hermione let out a small smirk.

" Thanks." she said.

" No problem." he said simply, walking right out of the library.

Behind her, a rather handsome looking Slytherin was watching her, a book propped up in his hands, a small smile delicately forming on his lips. " Looks like Draco found himself yet another target." he said quietly.

END CHAPTER 1

What did you all think? Will Harry agree to Draco's preposition? Whose side is Draco on? What is the deal of giving both Harry bread and Hermione chocolates? What is Draco's true plans? Who is the Slytherin in the library? What is to become of Ron? Please look out for chapter 2 which will definitely be longer that this one. Please read and review!


End file.
